My Guardian Angel
by Cassius de Lioncourt
Summary: Snape has been a spy for the light for many years, then he is given a surprise from Voldemort. But what is significance to the surprise and what is Snape to do? AU
1. History Repeats Itself Isn't That So Cli...

My Guardian Angel  
  
  
By: Cassius de Lioncourt  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you would recognize, I only own the plot and some characters. By writing this, I am making no money off of it.  
Summary: Snape has been a spy for the light for many years, then he is given a surprise from Voldemort. But what is significance to the surprise and what is Snape to do? AU  
Rating: PG (curse words and... stuff)  
Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure (hopefully)  
  
  
An/: Okay, let me make 1 thing clear here, this is AU people!! I'm just warning you now so you wont get all freaked out. If you read the story, it will explain things. And, I don't know if this is going to end up in slash or not so why don't you make my day and help me sort out my head that's filled with insane ideas, and vote/review- slash vs. no slash.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My Guardian Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
October 31, 1981  
  
  
  
Lily Potter sat by the fire holding her 1-year-old child, Harry. She smiled as she watched Harry giggle and play with his toes. Her facial expression was one of the calmest, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. Lily had this bad feeling that something would be happening tonight, yet she didn't want to upset her husband, James, who was currently in the kitchen. James had enough to deal with already, what with being in and out of the ministry.   
  
"Lily."   
  
Lily looked at her husband and smiled. James had untidy black hair and loving brown eyes. James sat down by her side and ruffled Harry's hair, which was just as untidy and black as James' was. Moments in silence had passed, there seemed to be thick tension in the air. Neither talked, the family just sat there staring into the fire, the only sounds were Harry's incoherent babbling.   
  
"I love you James." Lily said softly. James looked at his pretty wife with curly red hair. He didn't know why she would just say something like that with so much love behind it. It was like Lily was saying goodbye.   
  
Smiling, James kissed his wife's lips lovingly and whispered, "I love you too."   
  
The loving moment was ruined when Harry let out a high pitched squeal. "Mummy n' daddy kissy 'Arry!" James chuckled and placed a kiss on his son's messy hair and Lily kissed his cheeks. Little Harry's green eyes lit up brightly and he clapped his tiny hands together.   
  
"Lily, why don't you put Harry to bed. I'll come up in a minute." James suggested. Lily nodded and got up, cradling a now tired Harry.   
  
"Goodnight James." Lily said and made her way to the stairs.   
  
"Nigh'... daddy." Harry added with a yawn. James said his goodnights and started to put the fire out. Once James was done, he went to lock the front door. Although, when James was at the front door, there was a high pitched laugh and the door was blasted off its hinges. James was sent sprawling to the floor, struggling to get up and whip his wand out.   
  
"JAMES!!"   
  
James looked to find his wife holding Harry tightly in her arms at the base of the stairs.   
  
"Run Lily! It's Him! Get Harry out of here. Go!" James yelled to his sobbing wife. Lily nodded and ran up the stairs. James got up and pointed his wand at the entrance where the door used to be, waiting for the Him to show.   
  
"Potter."   
  
James quickly turned around and faced a man that looked in his thirties. He had the same jet-black hair, but more straight and crimson eyes shown with malice. "James Potter, there is no need to defend yourself. You and your pitiful family will join you soon." Lord Voldemort hissed when James raised his wand at him.   
  
"You may be wrong or right Voldemort, but know this, you will be defeated one day. As long as others are strong and there is freedom, you will die." James said bravely. Voldemort quirked an eyebrow and swiftly pointed his wand at James. Voldemort said those two deadly words and in a flash of green light, James Potter lay died on the floor. Voldemort's nostrils flared and Voldemort walked up the stairs.   
  
~*~  
  
Lily had quickly locked Harry and herself in the nursery. Harry was crying loudly and Lily was trying to hush him.   
  
"Shh... sweetie. Quiet my love." Lily bounced Harry in her arms and walked toward the window. She was thinking that maybe she could climb out and get pass the   
Anti-apparation wards. But then she would be putting Harry in danger too. Oh what to do! Lily was so caught up in her worries that she didn't notice the Dark Lord enter the room.   
  
"Hand over the boy." Voldemort said calmly with his wand trained on the Lily.   
Lily had spun around so fast that she almost fell down. "NO! Never." She said defiantly. Harry was crying even harder at his mother's actions and the weird man. Voldemort narrowed his crimson eyes at her.   
  
"Give me the boy and you will be sparred."   
  
"NO, please take me! Anything but Harry!"   
  
"Out of the way, you silly girl!"   
  
"Please spare Harry! Kill me instead! PLEASE! Don't hurt Harry!"   
  
"Then you shall die along with your husband." Voldemort was angry and now uttered, for the second time, the killing curse at Lily Potter.   
  
Lily shielded her son from the curse and the hard floor. She lay on the nursery floor, her green eyes staring at nothing. Harry and stopped sobbing but the tears were still leaking.   
  
"Mummy! Daddy!" Harry whined pitifully. He wiggled in his dead mother's arms and cried out for his dead parents. "Mummy!" sniffle "Daddy!"   
  
Voldemort swept toward the child and kneeled in front of him. "There, there young Harry." The dark Lord cooed to the child. Harry stopped his movements and looked up at Voldemort. Crimson met emerald green eyes.   
  
"Wha' is mummy and daddy?" Harry asked. Voldemort picked Harry up and stood with the child shifted on his hip.   
  
"Your Mother and Father left me in to care for you while they went out." Voldemort lied to the poor orphaned child. Harry rubbed his tiny nose and snuggled into Voldemort's shoulder, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck.   
  
"When wills day' be back?" Harry sighed sleepily. Voldemort lightly bounced the child to sleep.   
  
"Oh, sometime little Harry."   
  
Voldemort walked out of the house and past the Anti-apparation wards with the child sleeping in his arms. Once the dark Lord disapparated into the night, the house on Godric's Hollow went up in flames and the Dark Mark appeared in the sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
read/review plz! Flames are excepted. 


	2. Happy Birthdays and Winged Surprises

My Guardian Angel  
  
  
By: Cassius de Lioncourt  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you would recognize, I only own the plot and some characters. By writing this, I am making no money off of it. Although I wouldn't mind owning Sevvie! ~.^  
Summary: Snape has been a spy for the light for many years, then he is given a surprise from Voldemort. But what is significance to the surprise and what is Snape to do? AU  
Rating: still PG (curse words and... stuff)  
Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure (hopefully)  
  
  
An/: Hey, I'm back with my second chapter. In this you peoples well see what Voldie wanted with ickle' Harry. Again, for all you slow and dimwitted people, this is AU!! Read the dang story and review. Sev will make an appearance later in the story, so hold your pants on. Still, I need you to vote/review for slash or no slash. I don't know what to choose 'cause I can't make decisions myself. I need help sorting my insane ideas that takes residence in my head. Okay Cassy, *smacks forehead* lets shut up now and start ruining lives -er- I mean... lets get on with the story. *looks around nervously*   
  
  
  
An2/: Sorry if that whole, 'slow and dimwitted people' thing offended you. I just like speaking the truth. *quickly ducks a shoe aimed at her head* BTW, Aurguey's name is pronounced, "Ah-ur-gway".   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My Guardian Angel   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
  
  
July 30, 1994  
  
  
  
The dark Lord Voldemort stalked down the hallways of his hidden manor. His very presence the source of evil. Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, looked to be in his mid-twenties; short black hair with deep crimson eyes complete with a set of cat-like pupils. To say that Voldemort was cute was an understatement. He was drop dead gorgeous! Literally. Voldemort had taken residence at this gigantic manor that was tucked away in the mountains of Transylvania (An/: isn't that so cliché?), two years ago. Voldemort had been attacked by the Ministry and had to retreat to this base. Yet Voldemort was steadily growing in power. In fact, when the Ministry had foolishly attacked him, they were pretty weak, but Voldemort didn't have enough Death Eaters fighting. The wizarding world had been in utter chaos and their so-called 'leader', Dumbledore, hadn't made things better. Yet the light side had refused to give surrender to Voldemort, so Voldemort was here planning.   
  
Voldemort turned around a corner and came to a picture of a crimson snake crawling around a skeleton. The snake raised its head and stared at Voldemort and hissed, "Password?"   
  
"Death upon the sinned." Voldemort hissed back in parseltongue. The portrait swung open at his command and Voldemort walked in the passageway that had lain behind it. The portrait only aloud parseltongue's inside. And if someone were, they would have to know the password too.   
  
Ever since Voldemort had killed the Potter's, the whole wizarding community had been in uproar and that had led Voldemort to his new conquest last month. Voldemort's follower's had celebrated because this conquest was important. They had attacked a headquarters that was full of Dumbledore's spies and killed all but one. Voldemort had his right hand man, Severus Snape, administer the Veritaserum to the survivor and obtained information. Voldemort got out of him what Dumbledore was planning next and what least surprised Voldemort, that the entire wizarding world suspected that *all* of the Potter's were dead.  
  
But that wasn't true. All but one of the Potter's been dead. The Potter boy had been kept away from all the wizarding world and Voldemort had came to visit the boy on his fourth birthday. Voldemort came to a great oak door that had extravagant carving of snakes in them. Voldemort hissed "open" and entered the room. Well speak of the devil.   
  
"Uncle Volleyball!" (An/: I don't know much about children and speaking so bare w/me)   
  
Voldemort sighed annoyingly at the childish name. A little boy around three-years-old with untidy black hair and vivid green eyes got up from his spot and ran toward Voldemort. Voldemort kneeled down and scooped up the boy who was currently hugging his neck to death. Who would have known that a three-year-old would have enough strength?   
  
"Raven, honestly, we have to work on your speaking skills." Voldemort joked with the kid. When the child was first here, Voldemort had called him 'Raven' so as not to leak any information to the spies. But as time had progressed, Voldemort officially named him Raven.   
  
Harry smiled and kissed Voldemort on the cheek. "I missed you Uncle!"   
  
"Of course you did." Voldemort smiled. He looked around the room and just now noticed that someone else was in the room. It appeared to be just an ordinary 10-year-old girl, but the most amazing thing was the she had wings. They were folded up against her back but if they weren't they probably would have been bigger then her tiny form. The wings were a dull blackish-green, but when the light from the torches hit them just right, they would glow a vibrant green, just like Harry's eyes. Besides the wings, the little girl had chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was pale but well built for her age and she was sitting on her haunches, hands folded obediently in her lap. On her neck there was a metal collar with a silver hoop.   
  
Voldemort glanced at her and she adverted her eyes downward.   
  
"Master. We welcome you home. As young Raven said, we missed you." She spoke softly. Voldemort took a step forward and cupped his hand that wasn't holding Harry up around the girl's cheek.   
  
"Look at me Aurguey." The girl, Aurguey, did so. Voldemort's crimson eyes flashed with adoration and a warm smile appeared on his normally expressionless face. "I have missed you too my child. Now..." Voldemort pulled Aurguey's face up, a sign to stand up, "Go tell the other's I have arrived and start on your exercises."   
  
Aurguey nodded and just before she left, Aurguey enfolded her master in a tight hug. Voldemort smiled and ruffled her hair and she flew her way out the door. After the door was shut, Voldemort turned his attention to Harry. "What was Aurguey doing in your room young Raven?" He asked while setting Harry down on his tiny bed.   
  
"Aurgy was just playing with me. I was bored an take care of me." Harry said and started to play with Voldemort's red robes. Voldemort looked down at Harry and just contemplated watching the boy amuse himself.   
  
"Do you know it's your birthday tomorrow Raven?" Voldemort smiled slyly as Harry's eyes lit up.  
  
"Presents!"   
  
"Yes presents." Voldemort chuckled and tried to stop the overly happy boy from bouncing off the bed. "But you must calm down and go to sleep for them." Harry stopped bouncing and fell into the pillow and pretended to fall asleep.   
  
"Eager aren't you?" Voldemort got up and pulled the covers over Harry and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Good night Raven." The dark Lord left the room and locked the large oak doors. When he was gone, Harry smiled mischievously and crawled back under the warm and safe covers. Harry soon let sleep take claim him and fill his slumber full of dreams that had flashes of green light.   
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
I got ta admit... THAT SUCKED! You may think Voldies ooc, but that's just how I pictured him around children. Especially ones he loves. NE wayz, read and review, flames are accepted. In the next chapter we find out who and what exactly Aurguey is and who the 'others' are.   
  
  
~Cassius 


	3. Flights of Fleeting Memories and Robin H...

My Guardian Angel  
  
  
By: Cassius de Lioncourt  
  
  
Disclaimer: I *still* don't own anything you would recognize, I'm making no money off of this story, yadda yadda yadda. *wails* OH how I wish I own Severus! *runs of sobbing*   
Summary: Snape has been a spy for the light for many years, then he is given a surprise from Voldemort. But what is significance to the surprise and what is Snape to do? AU  
Rating: PG (curse words and... stuff)-maybe we'll actually get into that *this* chpt. -_-;   
Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure (hopefully)  
  
  
An/: Hello I'm back! I know you didn't miss me and all... but! What's the but? I don't know. NE wayz, I really wish these chapters would load faster honestly! It's like waiting for a penny you dropped down the shaft of the elevator to hit the floor when your on the highest level! ......?...... Okay, done with the crazyness. I swear! Last time the lightning bolt hit the other guy next to my friend instead of me.   
  
  
  
An2/: In this chapter, we find out who Aurguey is and why she has wings. I'm not real sure if we find out why Voldie wants Harry... sooooo! On with the story. And remember peoples, Aurguey is sounded out as, "Ah-ur-gway", I kinda liked the name and you'll find out soon why she has that name. (no, it's not her real name)   
  
  
  
  
  
My Guardian Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
  
  
  
The young girl of ten, Aurguey, was running through the halls of Slytherin's manor with a smile on her face. She would have flown through the halls using her nice wings, had it not been the paintings she'd knock over in the process. Aurguey didn't want a repeat of when she was two and a half years old. She shuddered at the memory and kept running. 'I have to find the others!' Aurguey thought with glee and came to the grand staircase. She stopped at the banister that was made of pure with marble and looked down.   
  
The staircase of marble spiraled down about eight floors until it opened into the sitting room. It was quite grand indeed. Aurguey smiled deviously and hopped on the banister. She took off her black cloak, knowing that it would only cause interference, and dropped it below. The only thing she wore underneath was a pair of black jeans and a green button-up shirt. The black fabric landed with a soft flop, so soft that many people wouldn't have heard it from this height, but Aurguey had excellent hearing and had even heard a button smack the marble floor. Aurguey smiled with what could only be childish joy and stood on the banister, flexing her beautiful wings. Aurguey had been flying with wings since she could remember. Her master had said to her and her brother's and sister's that they weren't angels. Heavens no! He had said they were something of... a guardian... or something. Aurguey didn't know. She was very little when her master gave her that speech and she hadn't quite understood it.   
  
When all her back muscles were stretched out, she made her voice as if a radio and said, "This is one small step for Guardians -curch- and one giant leap for Guardian kind -curch!" Aurguey jumped off the banister and plummeted toward the marble floor. She kept her wings straight back and closed her dark blue eyes.  
  
Just when she was about to hit the floor and her body splatter everywhere, Aurguey opened her wings and eyes at the same time and she glided upwards, narrowly hitting her nose on the marble. She circled around the room for a second and landed with a laugh. She was the best one out of the others that could do that. Aurguey pushed back her wings and started running for the kitchens, which was down the hallway. Judging by the time, the others would be outside doing their exercises and through the kitchens was the fastest way to get outside.   
  
After busting through the kitchens and scaring a few house elves with her flying, Aurguey had reached outside. It was beautiful. It was warm from the noon's sunshine and she was looking out at a vast plain. In the distance, one could see mountains upon mountains. Aurguey grinned like an idiot and stretched her wings once again and took off into the air. She flew up so high that you could see the whole manor (which was pretty large) and the mountains beyond. Aurguey always loved flying. She would fly every time she could. The others did too. It was in their blood. Flying was a release from the world, in the air Aurguey would be as free as a... well, a bird! Aurguey flew faster and enjoyed the rush of wind at her face that blew her chocolate brown hair past her oval face.   
  
Aurguey stopped suddenly and just made her wings flap in mid-air. She had almost missed a camp below. It was Training/Exercising camp. It was where her and the other's were taught valuable lessons in survival and defense/attacking by their most smartest (if not meanest) teacher, Claw. Aurguey smiled and dived for the Earth.   
  
Again, before she hit the ground, she pulled up and landed on the soft grass (her and the others didn't have shoes and weren't allowed).   
  
"Well, well, well. It looks as though Aurguey decided to grace us with her presence. What took you so long young chick?"   
  
Aurguey blushed and looked up at the owner of the stern Australian voice. He was a tall man with sandy-brown hair that hung to his ears and cold honey-brown eyes stared into Aurguey's dark blue. This man, tutor to all the six Guardians, had *giant* wings that resembled an eagle's. This was Claw.   
  
"I can explain Claw. I have knews!" Aurguey added quickly when she saw Claw was going to retort something vicious.   
Claw seemed to examine the situation. Aurguey could tell since he had a blank look in his eyes and his brown eyebrows were slightly scrunched up. Claw sighed dramatically and folded his arms across his well-toned chest.   
  
Aurguey smiled triumphantly and was going to hold this over her tutor's head, that she was wasting his time. Pissing off Claw was one of her favorite past times.   
  
"I was playing with Raven today and-" But the Asian Guardian interrupted Aurguey.   
  
"And what? Aurguey, why have you not been here?" She was very pretty. The Asian Guardian, (1) Zian Chan Zwahn, had long braided black hair that reached her hip and very light blue eyes that were almost white. She looked about fifteen-years-old and she had beautiful elegant white wings. Zian's clothing, which consisted of a light blue turtleneck and white pants, made her look as if she was of angel descent. But no, Zian was actually part swan. And in all, her light clothing brought out her Asian skin. Zian always did this... she would always dress in her best. And when she was in battle, not a drop of blood would get on her perfect clothing.   
  
"I was just getting to that Zian." Aurguey said annoyingly. When she had the two Guardian's attention, Aurguey spoke with enthusiasm. "I was playing with Raven and Master came home!"   
  
If Zian's smile couldn't get any bigger, it did. The swan squealed with glee and hugged Aurguey and they jumped around in each other's arms. They stopped their celebrating when they heard a cough. Zian straightened her self back out and Aurguey giggled.   
  
"Oh come on Claw. Master is home again. Please tell me you didn't miss him?" Zian said to a glaring Claw.   
  
"Of course, but I'm not jumping around like a pansy when we have work to do!" Claw snapped. Zian sighed and took Aurguey's hand. "Come on little phoenix. Let's go and practice our archery." Aurguey nodded her head and they walked off toward a different field, all the while Claw was glaring wholes into their retreating backs.   
  
~*~  
  
"So."   
  
An arrow hit the bulls-eye.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Zian knocked her arrow and released it. Her's went right through Aurguey's bulls-eye. It reminded her of a story she once read, "Robin Hood; Prince of Thieves". Aurguey got in trouble since the book was out of her master's library and she had took it with out asking.   
  
"Zian?"   
  
The seriousness in Aurguey's question stopped Zian from knocking her second arrow. She turned and her light blue eyes met the younger one's dark. "Yes young Phoenix?" she asked her voice soft and comforting. Aurguey relaxed.   
  
"Do you think master will ever find the European Guardian?"   
  
"Of course. This is master we're talking about, aren't we?" Zian smiled and released her arrow that she had gotten when she was talking. Aurguey smiled sadly.   
  
"Young Phoenix, why do you ask me this question? Why do I see fret in your deep sea eyes?" Zian asked and turned toward this girl she thought of as her sister.   
  
Aurguey sighed. 'Might as well spill the beans.' Aurguey thought. "Well master has been taking a deep shine for Raven. I was just coming to strange conclusions-"  
  
"That maybe master is considering Raven as the European Guardian." Zian finished for the young girl. Zian set down her bow and placed a delicate hand on Aurguey's shoulder. "And what if Raven becomes a Guardian? Why would this wonderful information hurt you so?"   
  
Aurguey's eyes were downcast and she found her bare feet quite interesting. She could feel Zian's quirked eyebrow and she started speaking, if not reluctantly. "It's just, he's so young and he'll half to grow up like us; alone, an outcaste, never to know his real family."   
  
Zian smiled sadly and it panged her to see her sister like this. So she gave her the only advice she could give. "Well, maybe that isn't so bad. He doesn't even know his family now, neither do we. We'd take him in our little family. And just think, when he gets his wings, he will find the joys in flying like we do."   
  
Aurguey now had something more to think about. She knew that Raven would love the experience flying came with. But the fact of learning how to kill. Yes kill. That's what the Guardians did. They defended, attacked, and even killed under the name of their master, Lord Voldemort. It was him who gave them new lives. Aurguey had heard from Claw, the Eldest and Australian Guardian, that Voldemort had given all of the six Guardians wings when they were very young. It was a potion that gave you wings, but the cost was losing your memory of beforehand. Sometimes Aurguey would wonder about her past life, but she would never go against her master, he was a father to her. And so were the other Guardians, yes even Claw. Right now there was only six, one for each continent, but she had a feeling Raven would make up for the lost Guardian.  
  
Master had chosen carefully when it came to the Guardians. He needed hardworking, strong, intelligent and cunning Guardians. And they each were descendents from a bird. And when Aurguey meant descendents, she meant as in what the potion best thought fit your personality. Aurguey herself was the descendent of an Aurgurey, or the Irish Phoenix, and she was currently the youngest Guardian, from North America. Her master said she fit the phoenix since she was so loyal to him and would fight for him. Master also said that she was quite mysterious for her rebelliousness. Zian was a descendent from the majestic swan, which easily fit her personality since she was so calm and graceful. Zian was the personification beauty and peace. Zian was also the Asian Guardian and was the third oldest. As said Claw was the eldest and Australian Guardian. His traits resembled that of an eagle; strength, hard working, protective... and if Aurguey could add, stubborn.   
  
The South American Guardian was (2) Armand and he was the fifth eldest, at being only 12. Since Armand was very protective and was constantly saving Aurguey's life, whether it be from falling of the manor (which she had down when she was younger) or it be from a paper cut. Yet he was also annoying when it came to a conversation. He would just talk and talk! He was a never-ending yak machine! That was why he was from a red macaw decent. Armand was considered the most colorful of the Guardians with bright red wings with blue and green feathers too. The second highest of Guardians was (3) Afria from the continent Africa, she was 19-years-old. Afria was *very* well built and *very* tall. She had a tiny, short Afro, but that was only because of her dark ethnicity. It was a well-known fact that Afria and Claw were fighting each other. For what? Know one really knows. Armand had said that since they were rivals, they were always trying to tutor and be the leader of us. Claw and Afria were always seen in contests and petty fights. Afria had brown eyes and her descendent was that of a hawk. Maybe that's why her and Claw were always at it. Hawk vs. Eagle. It was always fun to watch as the two had gone at each other's throats, that was until master came out and stopped it at once. It was because of Afria's fierceness and thirst to prove her that made her become a hawk.   
  
The fourth Guardian was from Antarctica. He was (4) Baron and he was an arctic tern. Although his wings were white as snow, it didn't quite match Zian's. Baron was a short little thing but his looks were quite deceiving. He had skills in Martial Arts that had surpassed the great Jackie Chan. Baron was an excellent flier, but was only fast, not good in diving as Aurguey was. All in all, the Guardians were an excellent team when cooperating together. Master said they were a mix of the greatest founders of the greatest school, Hogwarts.   
  
Claw and Baron were a mix of Gryffindor, Armand was a mix of Hufflepuff, Zian was a mix of Ravenclaw and Afria and Aurguey was a mix of Slytherin. Even thought Aurguey had a lot of loyalty in her blood, she had always... manipulated... minds to get what she wanted. If Raven *did* become a Guardian, Aurguey wondered what bird he would descend from and which house his master would think of him in. And if Raven were chosen, Aurguey would except him with more love then anyone could muster. But Aurguey didn't want to think about that until it came. They were the Guardians, they were like the crusade in Robin Hood.   
  
Aurguey nodded in acceptance at Zian and raised her knocked bow. She fired and it went through Zian's. Yes, exactly like Robin Hood.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
1.) Zian Chan Zwahn- Zian means "graceful; beautiful; peace", Chan means "moon" and Zwahn is just a way that I spelled for "swan"   
2.) Armand- means protective  
3.) Afria- I combined African names, first Afra, which means "peaceful ruler" I thought that Afria wants Claws position, maybe she want's to be good about it/not harsh. And Afia, which means born on a Friday. Later in the story we find out the Afria was born on a Friday.   
4.) Baron- No, this had *nothing* to do with the Bloody Baron. NE wayz, Baron means warrior.   
  
  
I hoped you like this chpt. And I hope it explained things to you. If not then screw you -er- I mean plz email/review me and ask questions, I'll be glad to tell you in much more detail. Remember, flames are accepted, I just love hearing people rant:) And sorry if I sound cranky, its *really* late and I've been up writing this stupid chpt. And *again*, sorry if there wasn't enough Harry in here, but next chpt, there will be *a lot* of Harry in it. Thanks to all you reviewers out there, chocolate frogs to you all, especially Lunatic. Don't worry, you all made my day *smiles*. Oh and plz tell me what you think of the Guardians. I personally like Aurguey.   
~Cassius 


	4. Malfoy's Galore and Seven Guardians

My Guardian Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Cassius de Lioncourt  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *asks J.k. Rowling* But, can't we just share Severus?   
J.K: NO! For the last time *NO*! And stop following me around!  
Cassius: *bows head and a rain cloud appear over head with sad music* I still, quite sadly, own nothing except my Guardians. *raven flies onto her shoulder and lightning strikes*   
Summary: Snape has been a spy for the light for many years, then he is given a surprise from Voldemort. But what is significance to the surprise and what is Snape to do? AU  
Rating: PG (curse words and... stuff) Dang it! I still can't add cussing into the dang story!!! What's wrong w/ me? I always cuss but can't write it down! EERR!!  
Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure (hopefully)  
  
  
  
An/: I'm back and less tired! Give me a cookie! ...*crickets chirp*... No cookie? *sniffles* Fine, now I know I'm not loved!! *cheers up* NE wayz, I's got a new chpt. Yeah I bet you're all happy. Good, cause I'm happy w/ your reviews. I'm glad you voted- even though you don't know the pairing your voting for -_-*   
  
Fireangel- here's the chpt. You wanted and thank you for voting! *gives a chocolate frog to her*  
  
Inu Luver- thank you! I really don't know much about children- cause I don't like them- so I figured that since every other story has a 1-year-old Harry talking, then this Harry could too. Also since Harry's a powerful wizard he can talk at such a young age. For your Voldie ?, Vold doesn't want to kill Harry because he is going to use him later in the story. Also, I think he's let the rascal seep into his heart. Who wouldn't? HARRY'S CUTE!!  
  
Sunny- thanks for voting, I give you a chocolate frog. Maybe there will be something between Sevvie and Harry *smiles evilly*   
  
SammiSnape- Thanks, and your close w/ the 'harry dark' thing. But I can't give away NE more info. You'll just have to read.   
  
  
Thank you to all of you! I appreciate your reviews, it makes my crappy day better. In this chpt, we find out what happens to Harry and maybe a lil' Draco in it too : ). Well, I'm shutting up and writing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My Guardian Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
  
  
July 31, 1994  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa Malfoy walked down Slytherin's manor, her four-year-old child Draco, in her arms. Narcissa was a very pretty woman, with her blond hair in an elegant bun on her head; gray eyes solemnly trained on what was in front of her. She wore a light blue silk dress (her favorite) that her husband, Lucius Malfoy bought for her. Draco had his blond hair slicked back and her wore a toddler's robe.   
  
"Are we there yet Mummy? I want to see Raven." Draco said in an innocent tone. They had came here so she could take care of her master's boy. She couldn't call him Voldemort's son since she didn't quite know for sure. Lucius hadn't been giving her information about the mysterious cute little boy. She only knew him as "Raven" and that he was well mannered. Narcissa had been taking her son to see Raven since last year and the two had grown to be good friends. Narcissa smiled at the memory of last week when they'd been there.   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"RAVEN!" came the wailing of little Draco. "Gimme my ball back!"   
  
Raven sat down by some magical blocks that would every now and then change colors, numbers, and letters. Narcissa was sitting in a green chair watching the two and reading a book.   
  
Raven looked up at his friend with innocent green eyes. "I don't have it Draco!"   
  
"Yes you do." Draco walked over to Raven and started to tickle him. The room had filled with peels of laughter.   
  
"S-stop!" Raven begged but Draco gave no mercy for the dark haired child.   
  
"I want my ball back. Give it to me and I'll stop." Yes, Draco sure was a Slytherin. Raven continued to be tickled until he half breathed, half laughed an "okay". The Malfoy got off his friend and Raven walked over to his tiny bed and pulled out a metallic silver ball out.   
  
"Here Draco!"   
  
Draco took the ball from his friend and hugged him. "Thank you Raven." Narcissa thought it was the cutest site you could ever see.   
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Narcissa shook her head to clear herself of the memory. She was glad Draco was being nice and he was still innocent. Narcissa knew that when her son was older, Lucius would only transform their son into a cold-hearted bastard. Just like Lucius was. Narcissa couldn't think about the future, it was just too terrible. And she knew she couldn't stop it because she didn't want to go against Lucius, not after last time she foolishly did that.   
  
"Mummy we're here!" Draco exclaimed happily, waving his hands in the air.   
  
"Yes we are." Narcissa knocked and opened the door. Inside she saw Harry and a young Guardian listening to one of the Elder Guardians read. Narcissa had seen them before, the Guardians, out on the field fighting and flying around. To her, they were absolutely majestic creatures. But Lucius had told her to stay away from them and not harm them. Narcissa knew they belonged to Lord Voldemort.   
  
The elder Guardian, with beautiful white wings and clothing, stood up and bowed deeply. Her braided black hair fell in her face and she could see the silver collar, the mark of possession. All the Guardians were given collars to tell they were Voldemort's.   
  
The little Guardian, she knew as Aurguey, stayed on the floor, but she had bowed too so that her forehead touched the floor. Narcissa had once allowed the girl to stay in here and play with the boys. She was afraid at first, since she had never seen one up close, but also fascinated. She had nice wings and a good heart, even though when Narcissa would try to talk with her, she wouldn't speak.   
  
"Mistress Malfoy, we were awaiting your arrival and now we shall be leaving." The elder Guardian spoke. Her voice was calm and almost seemed heavenly, Narcissa noted. If Narcissa wasn't careful, she would have cried out that god had been to her in this form of an angel. The elder looked at the young one and motioned for them to go. Narcissa put Draco down when he was struggling to get out of her arms.   
  
"Wait don't go Aurgy!" Draco whined and started to pull the young girl's arm, an attempt to stop her from heading out the door. Raven started to pull on the elder's arm and whined too.   
  
"Yeah! Keep reading Zi!"   
  
  
Harry had been in his room when Aurguey and Zian came in. Zian was just getting to a good part in "Yurtle the Turtle", Yurtle was stacking the turtles up when Narcissa walked through the door with Draco. Even though Draco was his friend, he wanted to find out what happened to the turtles, and he had judged by the look on Aurguey's face, she wanted to find out too. Harry didn't want them to go since he didn't know how to read well and he knew Narcissa wouldn't read a "muggles" book to him.   
  
  
Narcissa looked to the children and the captured Guardians who looked torn from sitting with the children or leaving. Narcissa sighed, she knew she was going to pay for this.   
  
"Why don't you two stay. Raven and Draco would love to have you here."   
  
The Guardians exchanged looks and Narcissa added, "I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even your master." The girl brightened and quickly sat down just to be tackled with a hug by Draco. Narcissa smiled and looked to find the elder had already continued reading the story. Narcissa heard something about turtles.   
  
"Aurgy!!" Draco whined. The young Guardian looked at the blond boy and saw that he wanted to be picked up. Narcissa forced herself to stay calm when she saw the...bird thing pick up her son and started tickling him softly. Draco laughed and soon Raven was making his way over to them.   
  
Narcissa looked to the Elder and noticed, with a start, that those white eyes were hooked onto her. At least she thought they were white. Narcissa decided to strike up a conversation.   
  
"So, what is your name?"   
  
The Elder looked surprised and she adverted her eyes down cast.   
  
"It's all right. You can talk to me. I'm not like the Death Eaters." Narcissa knew what the Death Eater's would do if the Guardians talked to them. They would then tell the dark Lord and Narcissa would come to the conclusion that they would be punished. Unless it was forgiveness or, what the creature did when she arrived. Then they weren't punished. At this piece of reassurance, the creature in white smiled and something akin to trust appeared in those strange eyes.   
  
"My name is Zian Chan Zwahn. I am keeper and Guardian of the Asian." Zian smiled a bright smile. Narcissa started to trust these creatures.   
  
"I am Narcissa Malfoy. That is my son Draco Malfoy." Narcissa replied politely. She looked back at the children to find that they had all ended up on a couch in the corner. The young girl was sleeping on her legs, so her wings wouldn't be bothered. And each wing was folded over one of the boys that slept on either side of her.   
  
"That is young Phoenix, Aurguey. She is Guardian and Keeper of America in the North." Narcissa swiveled her head to meet the teenaged woman.   
  
"I understand that they have gotten along rather well." Narcissa smiled along with her newfound friend. They talked long into the afternoon until they were all called into the Dining Hall.   
  
  
- (An/: I was originally gonna stop here, but after I had ducked many objects aimed at my head, I have decided to go on with this pointless story... *evil voice* consider yourselves lucky)-  
  
Zian didn't know why her and Aurguey were called here in the great dinning hall with Raven. Narcissa and Draco were forced to leave and now only the three of them and the rest of the Guardians were in the room. Zian looked at the long table that could easily seat 20 or some odd people. Master used it when he was dinning with his followers. The Guardians, along with herself weren't allowed to sit at the table or even touch it. In fact, they weren't even aloud to come in the room when Master was eating with the Death Eaters. So why were they in here now?   
  
Zian held Raven tighter, who currently had one of his arms around her neck and his other playing with her hair. It's not that Zian didn't mind. She loved Raven and would bend over backwards for him. Aurguey was holding onto Zian's free arm and was also holding hands with Armand, the South American Guardian. He was a small boy only an inch taller that Aurguey and had some of the oddest wings. Armand had black eyes that were solemnly trained on the Grand Doors, waiting for what ever was to come through. Zian would have chuckled at how the two of them looked like a couple, if the scene wasn't so serious.   
  
Zian looked to find her very good friend, Afria, Holding her favorite spear and glaring daggers at Claw, who was doing the same at her across the room. Baron, with rich black hair sat on his haunches, brown eyes staring into nothing. She never had the best feelings toward Baron. His aurora was very dark and forbidding.   
  
Their waiting was awarded when their master, in all his glory, burst through the oak doors, flanked by two men in black robes. Zian knew them. One was Lucius Malfoy. Zian really disliked using the word hate, but when it came to Lucius Malfoy... well you understand. Lucius Malfoy was considered to many, a suck up. He was always trying to be Voldemort's right-hand man. And speaking of right-hand man, the second person that had accompanied her master, was Severus Snape. He was a tall intimidating man with black hair that reached his broad shoulders and cold black eyes that always seemed to glare. Zian had seen the way his black cloak billowed when walking down the hallways and knew this wasn't a man to mess with. Zian believed that Severus Snape was the personification of Yin.   
  
Now Zian knew this must be important. If Snape were here, then that would take him away from his spying duties for master. Snape lived and worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And every time Snape came back, he was asked what was happening there. Most of the times when Zian over heard their conversations, she would note that he reported nothing was amiss. Sometimes she would hear from Afria that she saw Snape making a poison for their Lord.   
  
Zian bowed along with the rest of the Guardians, Aurguey still holding her hand. Then something clicked. Zian tried to control the little fear she was experiencing and she held Raven even tighter.   
  
"Zi?" Zian locked her eyes to Raven's. She could tell he was wondering about her tearful eyes. Raven whispered again so only she could hear. "Zi you're hurting me." Zian took a quick glance at her master and found to her least surprise that he was staring right at her. Yet Zian didn't know why she wouldn't let the green-eyed boy go.   
  
  
Voldemort stepped toward his Guardian that held Harry. "Zian, give me Raven please." He asked softly and politely. He could smell her fear and sadness. He could also see the tears in her pretty eyes that were about to fall. Voldemort knew the Asian Guardian well by now and knew she would figure out why he wanted the child. He saw her loosen her hold on him and Voldemort was about to take Harry when he heard a whimper. Voldemort looked down at a bowed head of chocolate brown hair.   
  
"Aurguey."   
  
When the child didn't look up at him, Voldemort kneeled down in front of her and cupped her face with his hands. He raised her small head and looked at her straight in the eye. Aurguey was crying and her eyes were puffy. Voldemort loved Aurguey like a daughter. Hell, the Guardians were like the children he never had. And Aurguey was like a daughter that had just awoken from a nightmare and needed to be comforted.   
  
Voldemort used his thumbs to brush away a few tears then asked so softly, "It will be okay, Raven will be fine. I won't hurt him. I won't hurt you." Voldemort placed a kiss on her forehead and was about to stand up when Aurguey threw her arms around his neck.   
  
"Master d-don't! I'll do anything. I'll be g-good and make things b-better! Just please don't!" Aurguey sobbed. Voldemort stood passive and let the little girl cry. He didn't pat her back, just sat here until she saw her flaws and pulled back. Voldemort sat up and took Harry from a now fully crying Zian.   
  
"Come, Severus, Lucius." Voldemort said and they swept from the room with Harry waving goodbye to the Guardians.   
  
Once they left, Aurguey let out a cry and collapsed into Armand's awaiting arms. Afria shook her head sadly and Zian helped Armand. Claw and Baron stayed silent, their emotions well hidden from everyone.   
  
~*~  
  
When the childish screams had settled through out the castle, a dark Lord returned an unconscious boy with messy black hair to his room. But the only difference in the boy was that he had pure black wings slightly bigger that his tiny body. This was the European Guardian, the last of the Seventh Guardian's and the youngest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Whew! *wipes sweat off forehead* Glad that's done and over with. This was a long chpt. My hands hurt like hell! I'm sorry if the ending was a little sappy but I was thinking of "The Patriot" that I saw on t.v. last night. The part were Mel Gibson leaves his children and the little girl starts crying and talking and they hug and she's all crying and saying that she'll talk and she want's to make everything better. Yeah, that part always gets me *whips tear away*   
  
NE wayz, here's the chpt. I think the whole, "Yurtle the Turtle" thing was cute, wasn't it? What was I going to say again? Eh... It'll come to me eventually. Or it will come to me three years from now. But, there's some Draco and Sev for you. The next chpt will be a major time skip and will get into the whole purpose of this stupid story. Tell me if you people's like the Guardians and if it was obvious that Harry would become one. Cause I think it was *mutters* stupid idiot, you just had to go and give away hints?! Read/review, you know how I love flames.  
~Cassius 


End file.
